Lilium
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Por más que se esforzara, Albafica no entendía por qué lo hacía. ¿Qué veía en su jardín? ¿Acaso olvidaba que estaba repleto de rosas envenenadas o simplemente buscaba morir? No sabía, pero por más que le advirtiera, Kardia seguía yendo a su jardín.


Esto no tiene explicación. Un día me levanté y se me ocurrió. ¿Por qué hago esto? No sé, me gusta un toque las parejas raras que ni siquiera tienen un mínimo motivo para estar juntos. Soy horrible. Igual esto no es gay, más bien es como amistad. Además es una historia cortita, la escribí en mi celular. El fin de semana quizá suba algo de Dégel y Kardia que tengo casi terminado. En fin, disfruten el fanfic.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertenece a Kurumada, Teshirogi, etc.**

* * *

Diariamente, Albafica tenía la costumbre de salir a su jardín de rosas. Para él era cotidiano, tenía que proteger aquel campo rojo y, por supuesto, a la gente que podría llegar a entrar en contacto con él. Era el caballero más cercano al Patriarca y, por lo tanto, de Athena. Se esperaba un gran desempeño de su parte y eso era lo que brindaba. Estaba conforme con su forma de trabajar. Nada, absolutamente nada se le escapaba... Bueno, había algo. Un pequeño, pero considerable bicho venenoso y molesto.

Caminó entre su jardín y, para su desgracia, ahí lo vio. ¿Qué clase de persona podría encontrar agradable dormir en un campo donde hay rosas envenenadas? Kardia de Escorpio evidentemente.

Todo había comenzado un día que el otro caballero había ido hasta la sala del Patriarca y luego, según él, tuvo sueño mientras regresaba, por lo que no encontró mejor lugar para dormirse una siesta que el jardín de Albafica. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo? Después descubrió que no tenía mucho dentro de la mente. Hacía lo que se le venía en gana, porque por más que lo echó un millón de veces, el escorpión había tomado gusto por su jardín endemoniado.

 _"Yo tengo mi propio veneno, unas florcitas no van a matarme"_ era lo que solía mencionar cuando le advertía sobre el peligro de permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo.

Después que descubrió que, con Kardia, las palabras o la fuerza no servían, así que lo dejó. Si quería morir de esa forma, era su problema. Aunque ese era su pensamiento, siempre vigilaba al escorpión cuando lo descubría en su campo. ¡Es que no tenía idea cómo se metía! Eso le hacía creer que su forma de proceder era ineficiente. Kardia era tan molesto como una peste, ¿cuál era el empeño por ir a su jardín? ¿Acaso no tenía su casa propia u otras diez para ir a irrumpir? No, prefería la suya por vaya a saber uno qué motivo. Molestar, quería molestarlo, era lo único que se le ocurría y sin duda el otro santo lo lograba muy bien.

—¿Kardia, otra vez? —Ya estaba cansado y hacía rato había perdido toda la paciencia que habitaba en su ser.

Por más que le gritaba, Kardia no se despertó. Ah, claro, cierto que dormía como una roca y por supuesto que Albafica lo que menos planeaba era despertarlo con delicadeza.

Luego de propiciarle una patada fuerte al costado de su cuerpo, el escopiano despertó.

—¡Demonios, Albafica! —se quejó a los gritos agarrando su parte adolorida— ¿Acaso tu maestro nunca te enseñó a no despertar a alguien que tiene un buen sueño?

—Pues a ti deberían haberte enseñado a no meterte en territorio ajeno sin permiso —dijo y Kardia rodó los ojos, pensando que otra vez volvía sobre el mismo discurso. Albafica siempre lo reprendía diciendo aquellas palabras y repetía que no hacía más que ponerse en peligro.

Es que realmente no entendía cuál era el problema de aquel santo. ¡Sólo estaba durmiendo, por favor! Ya le había demostrado que no pasaba nada y tampoco se quedaba tanto tiempo, unas horitas nada más, y estaba considerablemente lejos de sus jodidas rosas. Simplemente quería estar ahí, se le hacía agradable.

Quizás Albafica se molestaba porque no sabía cómo tratar con él, pensó en algún momento. Aquel caballero estaba siempre solo y seguro, después de tanto tiempo entre plantas, se había olvidado cómo proceder para tratar con humanos. Era lógico a sus ojos. Albafica necesitaba salir más.

—Kardia, ¿me estás oyendo? —Esas palabras se adentraron en su cerebro y volvió a la realidad. El santo de Piscis no necesitó respuesta alguna —. No, claro que no.

—Ah, claro que sí escuché —Al menos una parte sí oyó y la otra la imaginaba.

—A ver, ¿y qué dije?

—Algo sobre que no tengo que entrar aquí, dormir en este campo sólo me matará y un "Si aprecias tu vida deberías alejarte de aquí. Blah, blah, soy venenoso y hago daño, blah" —Había pronunciado esas últimas palabras con un tono burlón, imitando la voz de Albafica y casi larga una carcajada cuando éste lo miró muy molesto.

—Deberías hacer caso o acabarás muerto —Le volvió a advertir, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su compañero en la cara.

—Ya déjate de estupideces, Alba —espetó levantándose al fin del pasto y parándose frente al otro—. ¿Cuántas veces dormí aquí y no pasó nada? No haces más que exagerar.

Alfafica, por más que tuviera ganas de matar él mismo a Kardia a veces, no iba a permitir que éste saliera herido por su campo de flores o su sangre. Por más que fuera molesto, seguía siendo su compañero y no quería que nadie sufriera por su causa.

—Alba, ¿por qué no tienes otras flores aquí?

Ya Kardia había ignorado el tema que discutían y se concentró en otra cosa. Ahí estaba, esa estrategia para quedarse ahí y lograr que Albafica dejara de estar molesto: le preguntaba cosas. Desde las cosas más estúpidas hasta complejidades que no podía creer que el santo de Escorpio fuera capaz de deducir.

 _"¿Cuántas rosas hay en tu campo? ¿En serio todas son venenosas? ¿Con tu sangre? ¿Todas, todas? ¿No hay ninguna desgraciada que se te haya escapado por envenenar? ¿Las heladas las matan? ¿Si me corto con una espina, también puedo morir envenenando? ¿Hay antídoto por si alguien se infecta? ¿Cómo haces para que parezcan todas iguales? ¿Como cuánto te duran? ¿Puedo tomar una si lo hago con un paño?"_

Más de una vez, Albafica casi lo atraviesa con una Rosa Piraña. ¡Era malditamente insufrible! ¿Cómo podían ocurrírsele tantas cosas una atrás de la otra? Nadie le preguntaba cómo funcionaban sus rosas, simplemente lo dejaban hacer lo suyo. Sin embargo, podía llegar a admitir que el escorpiano preguntaba con real curiosidad, lo podía notar en sus ojos y la forma en que se expresaba. Kardia era muy honesto, por lo que había comenzado a notar. Sólo por eso, fue que le contestaba esa sarta de tonterías, pero algunas cosas era tan imbéciles que optaba por decir "esto es así porque sí" como si hablara con un niño y no tuviera ganas de explicar por qué el cielo es azul. Lo era y punto.

Pensó un momento en la nueva interrogante que le había presentado. ¿Qué se supone que contestara a eso? A Kardia se le ocurría cada irreverencia.

—Yo uso rosas —contestó—. Protegen la casa del Patriarca y dudo mucho que otra flor resista al veneno. Estas son diferentes.

—Ah —Kardia asintió con la cabeza y dejó su vista fija en el rojo campo de flores—, ¿pero no te gustan otras flores? Vivir siempre entre las mismas rosas suena muy aburrido.

Nunca había considerado esa idea, tampoco lo había pensado así. Albafica llevaba tanto tiempo entre las rosas que eran parte de su vida, parte de él, pero no sabía decir si le gustaban o no. ¿Otras flores? Él tampoco era experto en plantas o alguna clase de florista para saber de eso. Era un caballero y sus rosas no eran iguales a las normales.

—No lo sé —dijo con franqueza—. Supongo que ya me acostumbré.

Para su suerte, Kardia no mencionó nada más o hizo otra pregunta. Solamente se giró para irse mientras decía adiós. ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Realmente no entendía los motivos de Kardia, por qué hacía lo que hacía. No importaba de hecho. Ya se había librado de él por ese día al menos.

Sin embargo, por más que se quejara, tenía que admitir que no era tan malo conversar con Kardia, incluso lo encontraba ameno. Aunque fuera pesado e incomprensible, también podía ser agradable. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el escorpiano siempre lograba convencerlo y salirse con la suya.

Hacía algún tiempo que se conocían, ambos eran santos de Athena y eso provocaba que a veces sus vidas fueran complejas de una forma especial. No tenían casi relación, más allá de la de compañeros, pero luego de haber compartido conversaciones y ciertos momentos juntos, aunque fuera discutiendo; Albafica admitía que Kardia era una persona agradable. Por más que le molestara, también era, en cierta forma, considerado. Se mantenía al margen y no se acercaba más de lo necesario a él, o a las rosas. No lo hacía por prudencia, claramente; sino por respeto a él. Este detalle fue algo que la costó un poco notar, pero estaba. Además, su compañía no todo el tiempo era una molestia, sólo no quería que el otro se expusiera, pero ya había notado que el cabeza de bicho venenoso no se iría tan fácilmente.

Al día siguiente, Kardia regresó a su templo y, para sorpresa de Albafica, éste se anunció y se dirigió a la puerta. Le quería decir algo, evidentemente. Si sólo quisiera entrar a dormir lo haría como siempre, obviando la seguridad de su casa de Piscis de esa manera que aún no descubría. Se encontró con el escorpiano en la puerta de su casa y lo miró perplejo cuando éste le tendió aquel ramo.

—Ten —mencionó extendiendo las flores—. Ahora vas a poder tener algo que no sean esas rosas de siempre.

Albafica estaba sin palabras. Observó las flores, sin decidirse a tomarlas. No se parecían nada a las rosas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Estas eran blancas, con largos pétalos y un aroma delicioso que enseguida le llegó al acercarse.

—¿Las... Las trajiste para mí? —preguntó sin creerlo aún y Kardia asintió, todavía tendiéndole el ramo—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —Sé encogió de hombros y al instante sonrió—. Una vez dormí en un campo lleno de estas flores y fue la mejor siesta de mi vida. Dormir en tu jardín es casi lo mismo —explicó y se maravilló con los ojos perplejos de su compañero—. Tenlas, son para ti.

Con una lentitud descomunal, tomó aquellas flores y las miró un momento. Albafica no era experto en flores, pero tenía el suficiente conocimiento para reconocer ese ramo de lirios. Conocía esa flor, muchas veces tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlas, pero no recordaba alguna vez haberlos visto más hermosos como lo hacía ahora.

—Tienen la raíz —continuó hablando Kardia—. Así podrás plantarlas.

Era cierto, las flores estaban envueltas en papel y las raíces también, pero había un problema.

—No puedo plantarlas en mi jardín —explicó posando los ojos en su compañero—. Mis rosas las matarán.

—Oh, es verdad —La expresión de Kardia demostraba cierta derrota, no había pensado en ese detalle—. Entonces plántalas en otro lugar por aquí cerca —sugirió—. Así vivirán y podrás verlas.

—Es una buena idea —Se le ocurrían un par de lugares donde podría dejar las flores. Albafica sonrió un poco embobado aún por ese gesto y también confundido—. ¿Por qué te tomaste esta molestia?

—Vivir en una rutina es lo mismo que un suicidio —contestó tajante y el otro lo miró sin entender—. Algo distinto, aunque sea pequeño, cuenta. Son sólo unas flores, pero es diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado, ¿o no? —Aunque le costara dar la razón, Piscis asintió y eso le sacó una sonrisa a Kardia— Más allá de todo, vive lo mejor que puedas, Albafica. Aprovecha hasta lo más tonto o nada de esto valdrá la pena.

Nuevamente, Kardia lo había dejado sin habla. Por más que había escuchado cada palabra, aún no lo entendía del todo. Sintió las mejillas hormiguearle y bajó la cabeza.

—Gracias —susurró, pero el otro le oyó.

En cierta forma, sabía por qué Kardia le decía eso. Ambos compartían algunas cosas en común, cuerpos que afectaban a sus vidas diarias y les causaban constantes preocupaciones. Continuamente, el escorpiano le decía que dejará eso de su sangre y de que mataría a cualquiera que se le acercara, o que no debería recluirse tanto. Por supuesto que ignoraba esas opiniones, y tampoco pensaba ponerse a discutir. Esas cosas eran así y punto, no había más. Indirectamente, le estaba diciendo lo mismo ahora con esas flores y aquellas palabras. Que no olvidase vivir, a pesar de todo. No supo por qué, pero esas palabras no le molestaron en lo absoluto, incluso llegaron a emocionarle hasta el punto de que su cara se sonrojó por ese detalle.

—Voy a hacer un par de cosas —oyó decir a Kardia mientras se retiraba, pero se giró un segundo antes de seguir—. Luego vuelvo por una siesta.

No se quejó ni dijo nada por esas palabras. Sólo sonrió, junto al otro caballero, quien comenzaba a descender por las doce casas. Albafica también se marchó, pensando qué lugar sería el indicado para cuidar sus nuevas flores.

* * *

No sé qué hago escribiendo esto. Ni un Gaiden tienen estos dos para al menos tener una razón por la cual emparejarlo, pero aun así aquí estamos. ¿Qué? Son hermosos.

Más allá de que Kardia esté bastante loco, en el fondo es un dulce. Como cuando se llevó a Sasha en su Gaiden para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque fueran a un bar y pasara lo que pasó. Fue un gesto tierno y no me parece algo extraño pensar en Kardia haciendo algo así por Alba. Después él se aguantará los celos de Dégel(?)

Bueno, gracias a los que leyeron, perdón a los que se espantaron y nos vemos la próxima.

Besos!


End file.
